A story from death's point of view
by Saki-sempai
Summary: diabolo This is an ongoing story going through all of the 7 peoples lives as they eirther plumeted to their death, or were almost killed.


Electronic Diary one: Brigadier Major Sargatanas

I know what you must be saying…I wonder how she died. Well, I have quite a story for you then. It is a story of love found, love lost, and love betrayed. It is filled with heartbreak and sorrow, but there is also some happiness to be found within the cruelty. This is how I spend my last moments here, and I wanted it to be recorded for many people to see as the years come.

This is where it all began. It all began in Tokyo, and this is where I also died, ironically. I was born there, and I lived there my whole 17 years of life. My story starts with a 13-year-old girl. It was just a normal morning when I woke up, but by the end of the day, it was something that I would never forget. I had changed into my rather bland school uniform, with much dismay, and I walked downstairs to quite a sight. My mother was nowhere to be seen, but I found my father easily enough. He had shot himself, and lay eagle-spread in the kitchen. Screaming, in spite of my usual cool attitude, I ran outside, and stood there for a moment, shaking.

The neighbor looked outside at the scream, and saw me shaking. He was a 17-year-old, and one of my few friends. Running over to me, he grabbed my arms and looked into my eyes.

"What's the matter, Nana? What happened in there?" He asked me in a calm voice, making me look into his piercing blue eyes.

"Mom's gone and dad's dead!" I wailed, screaming it into the air, and finally starting to cry.

"What! How could that be? You're parents were some of the happiest people I knew! Nana, stay here for a moment." He said, letting go of me, to check for himself, I suppose. He came back out a few moments later, and just lead me over to his house. He made me a strong cup of tea, trying to calm me down, and immediately called the police.

They arrived in a matter of minutes, and all I heard was the muttering of them and finally Hiro came back into the living room. He smiled kindly at me, and I just looked down, trembling so much that the cup was shaking horribly.

The next part was much worse, as the police came in and started to question me, and that just made me cry harder. They got all the answers they could out of me, and left.

Over the next few days, I wasn't much there in spirit or mind. After two days, Hiro had taken me back to school, but that didn't help me much. People avoided me like I was contaminated, and the teachers kept taking pity on me. I had finally had enough of the teachers, and screamed at one of them, and ran out of the room in tears. The rest of the day, I sat in a courtyard and watched, as I became the freak of the school. People were pointing and laughing at me all day, and it broke my heart.

When Hiro picked me up that day, I just didn't look him in the eyes the whole trip back to his house. This is where they had decided that I could stay, but it was getting bad. Hiro would often get mad at me and hit me, and I had huge bruises on my body from it. He hadn't been like this when we were friends, and I was trying to get away.

Being 13 was one of the worst times of my life. Even being homeless was better. Sure, I had a home then but I didn't want it, so I broke away. I planned it carefully, and picked the date to be two days later. Those two days were the longest of my life. I couldn't believe that I was ever hesitant about leaving, either. The two days were nothing but beatings and bad treatment. I got beaten on in school and ridiculed, and then beaten at home.

Finally the day came. That night, I grabbed a change of clothing and my school uniform, and a little food, and just left through the front door. He must have not missed me much, for he never did look for me.

Over the next two years, I actually left, but I eventually found my way back. I was 15 now, and I hadn't lived in a good home since. The only thing I really noticed was my new accent. It was most noticeable to me, though, not many other people.

Ah, Tokyo. How I missed you…

I ended up staying in the park that I first ran to. There were other people like me, and I felt a little more at home. Some were even my age there. That's where I first met the one named Rai, or Nebiros, as he was known later.

I had no sooner than arrived, when he came over and lay down on the bench across from me. To me, he didn't look homeless, and that started to get me mad.

"What do ya think ya doin'? Ah hate ya types like ya. Just running away, like ya all that!" I said to him, and he looked over at me and smiled.

"What are you talking about? I've been homeless since I was born. I just recently moved to this area and decided that this was the best place for me to be. It is definitely better that then orphanage, where I once was…" He told me and I felt such a surge of guilt.

"Ah'm sorry. But ah jest gets so mad at ya fakers, ya know? They come in here acting like they own tha place." I responded, and he just smiled at me.

"It's alright, but I don't think I caught your name at all, would you mind telling me?" he said, sitting up and smiling brightly at me.

"Ah suppose. Mah names Nana, and what about yaself?" I asked him, holding out my hand to him. He took it and smiled.

"I'm Rai. But why is such a beauty homeless?" Rai said, and I blushed slightly.

"Ah ain't all that cute. But that is very sweet of ya." I said to him and he smiled.

"What are you talking about? I love your beautiful eyes, as they glisten in the light. I love your short hair, in all its beauty. I love—"

"Please don't go on. Ah ain't pretty, and Ah'm happy wit that. Ah don't understand why ya saying all of this…"I told him, and he took my hand ever so gently.

"You reminded me of someone I knew long ago. And you fit her description perfectly. She was just a simple 13-year-old, and she was one of the people that you hate now. She had just run away, and I saw her crying her eyes out over something. So I walked over to her, and asked her what happened. It seemed that she didn't trust men anymore though." Rai told me, and I smiled slightly.

"Ya right. Ah was that girl, and now that all seems so long ago. Ah knew Ah knew ya! You were definitely one of tha nicest people Ah evea met, Rai." I told him, and he smiled.

"But why did you come back, Nana? I thought you swore never to set foot back here again." He said.

"Ah missed it. Ah missed it's big towers, and all its wonda. Plus, mah heart seemed to miss something.

"Have you found what it missed yet?" Rai said, smiling at her.

At that moment, my heart started to pound, like I had just ran five miles or something. I placed both his and my hand on my heart and I smiled at him.

"Ah think its happy, Rai." I said, and placed his hand back on the bench.

"That's happy to hear, Nana…" He said, and smiled at me…

(Damn blood! I must speed this up, or I might not make it…Sorry but you are going to miss out two years without Rai. Quick overview. I loved him and he left. I was moody, and distrusted everyone. I meet the other Rai, or Satanchia and helped her out)

I was a powerful 17-year-old. By this time, I liked so few people that it didn't matter to me anymore. I had Rai, and that's all that mattered, I could pass myself off as someone older and someone that had a good life.

Not that my life was all bad. I would often find things that just made it better. One of those things happed to come on a dark night.

I was asleep, when a small voice in my head whispered something to me. It said" Do you want power, my dear child? Do you want the power to change the world? And I answered it, yes; I want to make the world right.

The next morning, I woke up with a strange tingle flooding my body. Someone was petting me, and I opened my eyes to see Rai, in all of her prettiness.

"Satanchia has found another of the great spirits. Nana, you have become one of us, haven't you? You wanted the power and fame, so you have fallen, correct?" She said, and I sat up to look at her closely.

"What is yer purdy head babbling about, Rai? Yer name is Rai not Satanchia. And what is tis fallen stuff yer spurting about?" I asked her, and she just smiled.

"Nana is so innocent! She doesn't understand the power that is coursing through her body now, does she?" Rai said.


End file.
